Till Death Do We Part
by LovelyNancy
Summary: The Kids are Assigned PARTNERS for their 7th grade health class! OH, NO! Abby&Hoagie, Wally&Kuki...duhh...They also face Dances,Growing up,Changes in life.
1. Chapter 2

Till Death Do We Part

"Do you promise to love and charish Kuki Sanban for the rest of your life." Said, The

pastor of a little church. "I do." Said, Wally half awake.

"WAKE UP WALLY TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Yelled, Mrs. Beetles "MOM! I WAS

HAVING A REALLY GOOD DREAM!!!!!!!!!!" Said, Wally. "Too bad.. get really for

school!" Said, Wally's mom. "GRRRRRR! I hate school." Said, Wally brushing his

blonde bowl into shape.

"WAIT!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed, Wally as he ran out for the bus… "CRUD I MISSED THE

BUS!! I HATE BEIN IN 7TH GRADE!" Yelled, Wally. "Hehe You me too. We're 12

now… almost 13…" Said, Kuki walking on her way to school.

"Yeah.." Said, Wally in a voice crack turning red. "Lets walk together." Said, Kuki

grabbing his hand.

"Uhhh ok." Said, Wally smilling bright. "We'll meet up with Numbuh's 1,2 & 5." Said,

Kuki. "Oh! LOOK there they are now!!!!!" Said, Kuki. "Hehehe… She's holdin ur hand"

Said, Numbuh 5. "Uhhhh shut up!" Said, Wally Elboing Abby in the gut. "Don't be so

definsive." Said, Abby with a smirk. "I can't wait for school!" Said, Hoagie. "Yeah, so

you can eat more." Said, Nigel under his breath. "No… uhhh yes… NO! I am so going to

Ace today's Health test!" Said, Hoagie excited. "Dude don't pee your pants over it."

Said, Nigel. "Yo' don't we have to like take care of a baby with a partner or

somethin?"Said, Abby.

Author's note: READ AND REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Tell me If you think it's a good idea.


	2. Chapter 3

Author's note:

DragonRaiderX9: I don't care about my grammatical errors. I have a life. I never proof read anything on This first chapter is short because I am introducing the story. Most people like the spaces between the sentances they say it's easier to read. My computer, however, throws the paragraphs to one side which pisses me off. If you don't like reading it.. don't read it.

Kidsnextdoor112: Nigel's with Lizzie.

Couple.freak: Glad you like it xD

Cyrix: Glad you like the title lol!

Death's Soulmate: hehe I hope you like it.

Numbah290: I am glad you think it's cute.

Chapter 2

"A PARTNER!" Wally yelled, his cheeks were turning red as he thought of Kuki being

his partner. "Yea… some gay heath assignment. I hope I get this hawt guy that sits in the

back… baby he is smoke'n." Abby said. "Smoke'n" Hoagie said, kinda mad cause he

knew it wasn't him. After the whole Cree thing not working out he figured he'd work on

someone more in his league. "Well, I am so glad I am not takin health this year." Said

Nigel. "No fair!" Kuki said. "Hahaha." Nigel laughted out about the thoughts of his

friends being partners.

"Shoot, the bell we got to get to class!" Wally yelled. "I have English now… crap." Kuki

said running to class. "Abby better get 'er butt tah class." Numbuh 5 said, running.

As Wally was running down the hall some person in a long black trench coat stopped

him.

" 'EH WOHAT'S THE BOIG O'IDEA !" Wally said, showing much of his australian

accent. "Step into my office." Said the guy in the trench coat, pulling Wally by his collar.

"I am much aware of you're infatuation with Kuki." Said the guy. "My what?" Wally

said puzzled. "Infatuation is a crush you moron." Said the guy, smaking his forehead. "I

don't have a c-crush on her… she my friend." Wally studdered. "Whatever… what if I

we're to tell you that I could make it so that you and you're "friend" could be partners."

Said the guy. "No WAY!... e-ermmm I mean… that would be fun to work with such

prett—ermmm good friend…" Said Wally blushing. "Good then. All you have to do is---

" Whispered the guy. " WHAT! NO WAY! NO NO AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN!" Yelled

Wally. "Fine… no partner." Said the guy. "F-fine I'll do it." Studdered Wally holding his

head down. "Very good." Said the guy.

Health class…

"Ok, classssssssssss! I am sure most of you have heard about what We're going to do

today. This project also continues through all year. We are going to have PARTNERS!

This year we will be studing about where babies come from and the birds and the bees

and you'll need partners. Now now class I have already assigned partners. I will call you

up by names." Said Mrs. Chanter. Abby rose her hand. "Yes, Abby dear." Said Mrs.

Chanter. "Babies come from New Jersey."Numbuh 5 said very knowingly. "Well, dear

whe're not quite to that chapter." Mrs. Chanter said kind of laughing. "I hate this dumb

class…" Said Kuki twirling her braided black hair. "Abby was just tryin ta help…" Said

Numbuh 5 very mad.

Author's note: Sorry not much here… I am kinda busy… READ AND REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!


End file.
